


Concentration

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Diego Kerr Created By Nazi-Nurse, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a present for http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/ who is the creator of Diego</p><p>This Kevin is also their version and not mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

Diego’s not sure if he’s ever seen Kevin this focused before on a single task that had nothing to do with sex for more than five minutes. He was silent as he watched the look of serious concentration cross his lover’s face, his black eyes narrowed as he stared hard at the table between them. He finds the expression beautiful and is vaguely aware that his heart rate has risen.

Kevin hisses when he makes a mistake, muttering darkly to himself as he turns and digs around for a q-tip, dipping it in a clear solution before setting about fixing the error. “Has to be perfect…” he mutters, mostly to himself.

"I’m sure it will look perfect," Diego whispers and he smiles at the way Kevin’s blushes. There’s another long period of silence between them and Diego finds that he doesn’t have the heart to break it by trying to speak to Kevin while he works. He’s still smiling as he watches him and hums softly as Kevin soon starts to finish up.

"There! How does it look, Diego?!" Kevin asks, clasping his hands tightly together, staring at his lover’s face intently, searching for praise and approval.

Calmly Diego raises one of his hands, looking over his nails with a critical eye. Kevin had chosen a golden polish that shimmered and sparkled in the light whenever the fingers moved. A thin layer of clear polish would ensure the polish would last at least a month or so, depending on Diego’s work schedule.

He looks at Kevin and smiles, showing the other his teeth in approval. “Perfect, love.”

Kevin giggles, clapping his hands and bouncing in his chair. “Paint mine next, Diego!”


End file.
